Feliz Cumpleaños!
by 0-Luna Love-0
Summary: Olvidar una fecha importante se convirtio en la odisea de su vida... sera que su novia podra perdonarlo despues de todo lo que paso.  Dedicado para tsukimine12... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!


**Card Captor Sakura pertenece a CLAMP… yo solo tomo sus personajes para realizar mi historia. **

**¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

_Corre… corre… corre! _– ya no sabia ni con que darme ánimos para seguir adelante, en lo único que podía pensar era en correr y salvar mi vida a como diera lugar.

Se estarán preguntando ¿Por qué rayos estoy corriendo?... simple, me vienen siguiendo.

¿Por qué será que no pueden perdonarme y tener un poco de piedad en lugar de seguirme por las calles?... ahhh!... ¡que alguien me ayude!.

Primero, creo que debo aclarar algo… hay que retroceder la cinta para que sepan ¿Por qué me encuentro en esta situación?

Mi nombre… Eriol Hiraguizawa, tengo 17 años, una vida de lo más tranquila, mucho dinero para gastar y muchas bromas por gastar… jejeje, creo que ya soné un tanto engreído pero no lo soy… nací en Inglaterra pero me mude cuando tenia 14 a Japón.

Fue en esta ciudad de Tomoeda que conocí a la chica para mí… Tomoyo Daidouji… un ángel puesto en mi camino para alegrar mi día con su presencia…

Estamos juntos desde hace 3 años y debo decir que no puede haber otra como ella, nuestra relación es tan estable pero a la vez hacerla enojar no es recomendable puesto que puede que ella sea toda gentileza pero no perdona una falta… y para colmo, tras estos 3 increíbles años tenia que sucederme que justo este día me olvidara de algo realmente importante.

¡En que cabeza cabe olvidar este día!

Pero en fin, les cuento que cuando me desperté sabía que había algo de importancia pero tenia tantas cosas en mente que no le preste atención a mi corazonada. Prepare mi desayuno y tranquilamente deguste lo que había hecho… no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando mi celular sonó y aunque quise ignorarlo no lo hice porque de ser mi querida novia me haría la ley del hielo por mucho tiempo.

Si, diga – conteste tranquilo sin saber que esa llamada iba a poner mi mundo de cabeza

Hola Eriol – inconfundible esa voz… mi querida victima me llamaba

Hola Shaoran ¿Qué tal? – contesto sonriendo pues mi querido amigo Lee, a quien conocía desde que estoy aquí, era mi victima favorita… el blanco de muchas de mis bromas

Bien, tu llamada me cae en gloria – le bromee tranquilo

Que bueno escucharlo – me dijo con ironía

Aja – le dije sin inmutar mi animo – y dime ¿a que debo tu llamada? – le pregunte olvidando por completo el desayuno

Ah! – suspiro como quien se libra de algún comentario tonto – llamaba porque Sakura quería saber si estas listo para esta tarde – me dijo y por un segundo perdí el sentido…

¿esta tarde? – pregunte desorientado

Si, esta tarde – afirmo – no me digas que no te acuerdas – me dijo con incredulidad

Recordar ¿Qué? – esta bien, no todos los días me dejaban en blanco

Ahhgg! – oí que dijo con fastidio – oye en serio te haces o no sabes – me cuestiono sin mas y yo seguí igual – tienes idea ¿Qué día es hoy? – me pregunto con algo de molestia

Martes – inocentemente conteste por lo que pude oír un suspiro de cansancio del otro lado de la línea

Quien lo diría – comento irónico – fíjate bien en el calendario y sabrás – y aun con la mente perdida mire el calendario mas cercano

Es martes 3 de septiembre – lo dije aun sin caer en nada

Ay! Por favor! – me dijo con un toque de desespero – en serio quieres que Tomoyo te mate o ¿Qué? – cuestiono

Tomoyo – mencione su nombre sin encontrar relación alguna sino hasta que 5 segundos mas tarde lo supe - ¡hoy cumple años Tomoyo! – exclame entre sorprendido y horrorizado por ese descuido

¡En que mundo vives Eriol! – me regaño - ¡la fiesta será en casa de ella, hoy a las 4 pm y tu ni te acordabas! – siguió con su regaño mientras yo me preguntaba en que rayos me había metido y de cuando aquí mi amigo me regañaba

Lo siento… estaré ahí a la hora lo prometo – le dije un tanto horrorizado – nos veremos luego – me despedí pues ahora tenia que correr para estar a tiempo y tenia que comprarle un regalo

Esta bien… procura llegar o serás hombre muerto – me dijo y juro que oí satisfacción… seguro se estaba burlando por mi descuido pero no tenia tiempo de pensar en nada mas que buscar el regalo ideal

Tan pronto corte la llamada me arregle rápido y salí a buscar un regalo para mi querida novia.

Tan pronto estuve en el centro comercial empecé con mi búsqueda sin decidir que regalar… pase por joyerías, boutiques, zapaterías, tiendas de ropa entre otras sin saber que regalarle y cuando estaba por darme por muerto vi mi salvación… había una boutique en la cual semanas atrás había visitado con Tomoyo y vio un hermoso vestido lila escotado y entallado a la figura, de la parte inferior era suelto con vuelo y no llegaba mas allá de la rodilla.

Sin pensarlo mucho corrí hacia la tienda y le pregunte a la mujer que atendía el precio de dicho vestido… la verdad el precio no me importaba siempre y cuando me lo diera pero… no contaba con que no era el único interesado en el vestido habían 3 chicas mas que estaban interesadas y no se si por mala suerte solo había 2 vestidos ya

Hice malabares y di sumas mayores a las que costaba hasta convencer a la mujer quien dijo que esperara hasta que lo envolviera.

De tan aburrido que estaba me dedique a pasear hasta que mi mala suerte me ayudo, me recosté en una de las puertas del lugar y al hacerlo esta se abrió y caí de espaldas… lo primero que vi fue unas piernas… luego subí mi vista y creo que no lo debí hacer.

Con el cuerpo temblando de miedo y la sangre acumulada en mi rostro me levante con prisa mientras las mujeres que estaban ahí gritaron

AAAAHHHH! – juro que aquel grito me dejo sordo – ¡pervertido!... ¡sinvergüenza! – fueron los apelativos que oí y luego vi como se me acercaban con intenciones asesinas

Esperen… esto es un error – intente decir en mi defensa pero al verlas dispuesta a matarme corrí lo mas rápido que pude.

Al llegar a la entrada la señorita me entrego la caja con el vestido y suerte que ya había cancelado pues no paso ni 10 segundos cuando una turba de mujeres venia tras de mi… Salí disparado del lugar mientras las mujeres me correteaban por las calles… en una de las avenidas pise mal y caí sentado en la acera cosa que les dio ventaja a ellas y me alcanzaron. Con toda la destreza posible me safe antes de ser masacrado y corrí a mas no poder

¡Vuelve acá pervertido! – me grito una de ellas

¡No huyas cobarde! – me dijo otra y yo me sentía el hazme reír de todos los que me vieron correr

Definitivamente no era mi día… y no lo es… aun después de media hora siguen persiguiéndome pero ya no solo mujeres sino unos muchachos que para mi mala suerte cuando cruzaba una esquina choque con alguien cayendo sobre esa persona que no era otra mas que una chica… ni siquiera me percate de donde tenia las manos hasta que sentí un aura oscura tras de mi… había quedado en una posición demasiado comprometedora y tenia mis manos sobre… ¡sus pechos!

Me aparte tan pronto como pude pero el chico que la acompañaba trono sus puños y dijo

¡Esto no se queda así! – se me acerco para darme una paliza

E-espera esto es un accidente – trate de razonar

¡Pervertido! – me grito la chica y yo retrocedí unos pasos

¡Ahí esta! – grito otra mujer mas atrás de donde me encontraba y vi como el resto de las mujeres que antes me perseguían corrían hacia mi

Aaahhhhh! – grite y sin esperar mas corrí de nuevo - ¡Alguien ayúdemeeeeeee! – grite desesperado

.-.-.-. Media hora mas tarde .-.-.-.

Cansado y totalmente exhausto me deje caer en una banca en el parque pingüino, después de tanto pude perder a mis perseguidores pero mi aspecto dejaba mucho que desear en ese momento no podía creer que el regalo sobreviviera a toda la odisea que pase pues estaba con la ropa sucia debido a las caídas que tuve, tenia levemente húmeda la ropa debido al sudor y a que al pasar por uno de los edificios un auto paso salpicando el enorme charco de agua que estaba a la orilla de la calle… estaba despeinado y ni tenia ánimos de nada… el sonido del celular me saco de mis pensamientos y sin ver quien era conteste

si… diga – le dije fatigado

¡Eriol ¿Dónde estas? – me pregunto exaltadamente la voz de Shaoran

En… el parque… pingüino – le conteste entrecortado

En el parque – cuestiono - ¡tienes idea de la hora que es! – me pregunto y yo mire mi reloj de pulsera para darme cuenta de algo realmente horrible

¡Son las 4:05! – exaltado me levante de la banca y no pude evitar temer lo peor

Tomoyo espera tu llegada – me dijo y sentí que me helaba – porque rayos estas en el parque y también porque suenas tan agotado – inquirió mi amigo

Larga historia te la cuento luego – conteste y no se si era una maldición pero escuche algo que me mato lo único que me quedaba de alma

¡AHÍ ESTA! – inconfundible, mi turba asesina había regresado y se dirigían rápidamente hacia mi

¿Qué es eso Eriol? – pregunto Shaoran que seguramente escucho el grito

No… no no no no NOOOOOO! – en menos de dos segundos salí disparado para evitar mi masacre

¿Eriol?... Eriol esta ahí – pregunto mi amigo preocupado

Ayudaaaaaa! – grite antes de colgar el teléfono

.-.-.-. Mansión Daidouji .-.-.-.

El castaño dejaba de lado su teléfono tras el grito de su amigo… estaba desconcertado y no sabia ni que decir a lo que había escuchado

Shaoran pudiste hablar con Eriol – pregunto una chica castaña un tanto preocupada

Si pero… me colgó y se oía desesperado – le dijo sin entender que le había pasado

Tomoyo se esta molestando, sino aparece seguro lo mata – comento pues conocía bien a su amiga y sabia que no le perdonaría el olvido de su cumpleaños a su novio

Yo también lo espero – comento Shaoran

.-.-.-. En otro lugar .-.-.-.

Ya no puedo mas… este es mi fin… Tomoyo me va a matar y seguro que en cuanto me alcance mi turba asesina me mata también…

¿Por qué Dios? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

Me detuve después de mucho correr, levante mi vista y mi sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al ver… ¡la entrada de la mansión Daidouji!

Gire mi vista hacia atrás y creí ver de nuevo a mis perseguidores así que sin pensarlo demasiado y sin importar mi aspecto entre como alma que lleva el diablo… abri las puertas con fuerza y todos los presentes me miraron como si fuera un bicho raro..

Entre la multitud distinguí a mi querida novia quien me veía incrédula y luego su semblante cambio… se acerco a mi con una expresión seria y cuando finalmente estuvo frente a mi me dijo

¿Qué clase de broma es esta? – sus palabras sonaron tan molestas que me helaron la sangre

¡feliz cumpleaños Tomy! – sonreí como si nada mostrándole el regalo que a duras penas y sobrevivió

Me miro fríamente y sin ninguna emoción y vi venir algún tormento por parte de ella pero por desgracia otro grito me congelo en mi sitio

¡Ahí esta ese sinvergüenza pervertido! – dijo una mujer y al instante mi turba asesina estuvo frente a la entrada

¡A EL! – y sin esperar mucho se abalanzaron a mi que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar y termine en un mar de golpes, carterazos, patadas y jalones

Ayudaaaaaaaaaaa! – fue todo lo que pude decir antes de quedar ahí, todo mancillado en el suelo con la ultima vision de los invitados viendo con temor lo ocurrido

.-.-.-. Una hora después .-.-.-.

Desperté con pereza y al intentar moverme me dolió todo el cuerpo… no me orientaba sino hasta que recordé a la turba de chicas y los chicos que me siguieron por toda Tomoeda.

Vaya, ya despertaste – hablo una voz a un lado de mi y me gire a ver

Tomoyo – dije con asombro

Por poco y no vives – hablo una voz masculina que rápidamente identifique

Podrías decirnos ¿Qué paso allá abajo? – pregunto Sakura mientras intentaba sentarme en la cama en la que me encontraba

¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Qué paso? – pregunte perdido

Después de la paliza te dejaron tirado a mitad del salón y no tuvimos mas opción que traerte a una habitación – me contesto Shaoran que me sonreía con malicia – así que pervertido eh – me dijo a lo cual yo trague pesado y voltea a mi novia

Se cruzo de brazos y me vio indiferente, las palabras estaban de mas… su mirada reclamaba saber la verdad.

Hiraguizawa Eriol – me llamo fríamente – te olvidas de mi cumpleaños, llegas tarde y por si fuera poco casi te matan a golpes en el salón – me reclamo en el mismo modo

Tommy… veras yo – dije sin saber que decir

No me digas nada – me corto seria pero después comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia

¿Qué pasa? – pregunte ante su risotada

Tenia pensado matarte – okey no esperaba eso – pero después de todo lo que vi ya no es necesario – y siguió riendo ahora siendo acompañada por mis amigos

Si, claro… diviértanse de mi desventura – dije con tono dramático y falso resentimiento

Ja ja ja… dis-disculpa amor – me dijo mi linda novia tratando de contener su risa – la menos no me faltaste en mi cumpleaños – me abrazo tras eso y yo suspire

Al menos este año te luciste Eriol – me bromeo Shaoran aunque no le tome importancia

Feliz cumpleaños Tomoyo – le dije dulcemente y aunque el dolor de los golpes era tanto no me importo y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas

Te perdono todo – me dijo aceptando el abrazo – solo espero que el siguiente año no te maten – me dijo y yo suspire con temor y agobio

Créeme, después de esto no me permito volver a olvidar tu cumpleaños – y tras eso me sonrió dulcemente y me beso

Al menos mi odisea había valido la pena…. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMOR!... no volvere a olvidar tu cumple nunca mas.

Fin

Notas de autora:

Okey… ¿Qué les pareció esto?... la verdad me surguio la idea de repente y me pareció muy divertido escribir esto… la verdad ya le pasan muchas cosas a Shaoran y era turno de Eriol de sufrir un poco…

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y este fic va dedicado para mi querida amiga

**Tsukimine12** quien esta de cumple este dia….

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMIGA!

Espero que te guste este regalito y nos veremos

Sayonara!

Luna Love


End file.
